Earthbound, the Story!
by Marioman174
Summary: It's Earthbound in story form. Yeah, I guess you figured that out from the title huh? Well, anyway I wpuld appriciate if you would review the story, good or bad all comments are accepted. PLEASE R&R or I might begin to consider to maybe stop writing this!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, any characters owned by some faceless stranger on the street, or the characters owned by you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, any characters owned by some faceless stranger on the street, or the characters owned by you.

AN: I decided to write an Earthbound story, I mean come on, why not? Just for a change of pace. I was also planning on writing this story for quite a while now.

Earthbound the Story!

The Prologue…

The year is 199X, the place is Eagleland, which despite the resemblance to England; is actually more like America than England. Anyway, a small town in Eagleland called Onett, that is the setting for the beginning of this story. This story is about meteorites, it's about love and psychotic hippies.

But, I'm getting a head of myself…let's start this whole story back at the beginning…

"Please name him…**Ness**;"

Oops, went a little too far back there, anyway . . . On with the story


	2. The True Beginning

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story; it just costs too much to buy any of these characters.

Earthbound the Story!

Chapter 1: The True Beginning

It was a warm summers night, and Ness lay asleep in bed, his window was open a crack, but the warm air was calm and helped Ness sleep, so to compensate, he sleep without using a blanket. It was the first day of summer vacation and Ness had a long day and it felt good to finally get some sleep.

At around midnight all through out the house a high pitched noise rang, much like in cartoons when something is falling from high above. This high pitched noise was immediately followed by an incredibly loud crash which caused Ness' entire house to shake. The noise itself didn't wake Ness up, but the shaking did knock him out of bed.

"Uhh . . . what happened?" Ness mumbled only half conscious as he got up off the floor. As Ness fully woke up he realized that the recent fall had given him a headache, and a pretty bad one at that.

Ness stumbled downstairs and into his kitchen in search of an Aspirin. Before he reached his medicine cabinet, however, his eyes fixated on a nearby hill, at the top of which, was an odd, redish glow.

"It's a very mysterious glow isn't it?" Ness' mother said from behind him, Ness hadn't even noticed she was there and the sudden sound startled him. "Did that crash wake you up too?"

"Yeah, it knocked me out of bed. I just came down to get an Aspirin." Ness replied. "What do you think that eerie glow is?"

"I don't know but you won't be able to find out, the police have already gone up there to check it out, and you know what that means . . ." Ness' mother didn't even have to finish her sentence, Onett's police force was famous for putting up roadblocks for little or no reason whatsoever.

"I'm going to at least go up there and try." Ness said back walking toward the door.

"Honey, you're still in your pajamas . . . at least change first." Ness mother stated with a chuckle. Ness looked down, he hadn't even realized it but he was indeed still in his pajamas. So Ness hurriedly ran upstairs and changed, he threw on a random shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. One his way out of his room, he grabbed his baseball hat and ran back downstairs.

"I guess you've got your mind set on this, and there's no way of talking you out now is there?" Ness' mom said. She was sitting on the coach which was parked near the front door. "You're just like your father, I told him not to go on that business trip to Winters, but he went, and there was a huge blizzard . . . and now all the flights are cancelled."

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be back in ten minutes, and as for dad, the flights are supposed to resume in a few days." Ness said as he left the house.

"OK, but be careful . . . I heard that the Stray Dogs were acting up a bit . . . .

Ness walked a little farther and looked at the top of the hill, there was some sort of red glowing bump on it, but Ness couldn't tell what it was. So Ness began to run up the hill toward the magical glowing bump (at least that's what Ness began to call it).

"Hey, kid! Where do you think you're going, it's one in the morning." Some random Police Officer called to Ness as he ran by.

"I'm going to check out that large glowing thingy up at the top of the hill!" Ness replied, coming to a stop a few yards past the officer. "Why do you care?"

"I don't but you're not going to be able to go up there! We've already set up a road block, and Onett is famous for its impassible roadblocks!" The officer snapped a bit rudely.

"Like I care, I'll find a way to get up there!" Ness said just as rudely and with that Ness continued up the trail.

The Police Officer just watched for a second before muttering to himself "Damn kids . . ."

A little bit farther up the hill Ness ran into a middle aged man "Hey, Ness." He called.

"Hey, Liar!" Ness called back. The man's name was Liar X. Agerate. "What happened up here that got the cops to block the road?"

"There was some sort of loud crash." Liar stated.

"Ok . . . care to elaborate?" Ness replied annoyed.

"Sure, it probably caused most people in town to faint, but not me because I work out and eat garlic a lot." Liar explained.

"I meant about what caused the loud noise, do you want to tell me what caused the noise?"

"Say, have you checked out my bill board yet?" Liar said, as if he were ignoring Ness' question on purpose. "That's my real job, I make billboards. And hunt for treasure, in fact I found one such thing the other day, it must be worth mill- . . . oh I almost told you about . . . er . . . go away."

The sudden change in Liar's attitude was odd, he usually wasn't one to hid stuff from Ness. But Ness didn't have time to think much of it, so he continued on, he still didn't know what was waiting for him above.

A little farther up the road, Ness ran into a pair of police officers, and a boy, about the same age as Ness, but quite a bit fatter.

"What are you doing here?" The fat kid asked. "You can't stay here! You're going to get in the cops . . ." The kid paused, figuring he should show some respect to officers of the law (at least while they were around) "um I mean, _officer's_ way! Why don't you go home now and crawl into your bed? Your mommy must be worried sick about you! Tomorrow I, Pokey, will tell you about the mysterious meteorite, I'm fine here, but you're not!"

"So it was a meteorite?" Ness asked looking to the top of the mountain, it was only a few more yards up the trail, but from this angle he couldn't see the meteor.

"Yes, that is what I said." Pokey replied annoyed. "Now scurry on home to the safety of your bed, and hide from the monsters under your covers."

"Pokey, I'm going to sock you right in the stomach, one of these days!" Ness said, then looking off the side of the hill, he could see his house, and figuring that waiting there for the police to open the road would be a big waste of time . . . so Ness turned around and left for his house.


	3. Pokey's Plea

Disclaimer: I disclaim any and all rights to this except the right to write

Disclaimer: I disclaim any and all rights to this except the right to write.

AN: WOO! I beat Earthbound yesterday, it may seem like a small accomplishment to you but with all those enemies right before Giygas and then how the path was so small you can't run away; it took me four tries just to get to Giygas. Sure it only took one try to beat him but still…anyway on with the story. **One last thing, I didn't like the last paragraph last chapter, so I'm going to rewrite it.**

Earthbound, the Story!

Chapter 2: Pokey's Plea

"One of these days, Pokey, I'm just going to sock you right in the stomach!" Ness said. Then turning to look off the side of the hill, he could see his house, and figured that waiting up on the hill for the police to open the road would be a big waste of time . . . he turned around and left for his house.

Upon arriving he saw his mom waiting for him on the porch, "I told you the road would be closed." She said. "Now, go on up to bed. Whatever's up there will wait until long after the police have to leave, what with all the sharks running around town."

The sharks Ness' mom was referring to were not the predators of the ocean that have been made very famous by movies such as 'Jaws.' No, these sharks were the local ruffian gang that claimed the Arcade for their own.

"Yeah, the Police will probably be gone by morning, I'll go check the meteor out later, but for now I'm just going to sleep a while." Ness said to both the purposes of telling his mother the glow was from a meteor, and to inform her he was going to check it out in the morning.

Ness lay awake in bed for what seemed like three days, and by the time he was finally able to stop thinking about the meteor long enough to fall asleep . . . he was rudely awakened yet again by some obnoxious knocking noise coming from downstairs. Without bothering to get dressed, Ness walked downstairs for the second time that night.

When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he realized his mother was still down there, yet she felt she seemed to not care that the door was being pounded on by what could only be described as a fist.

"Oh hi, Ness, did that knocking wake you up?" Ness' mom asked at the sight of Ness. "Could you answer that, please?"

Ness looked confused "You've been down here this whole time and yet you didn't answer the door, why?"

"Oh hi, Ness, did that knocking wake you up? Could you answer that, please?" Ness' mom repeated.

"Uh, sure but-" Ness began.

"Oh hi, Ness, did that knocking wake you up?" Ness' mom began again, but Ness ignored her and walked over to the door and before he was able to open it, whoever was behind it knocked on it so hard, the door fell off its hinges. Ness looked up as he saw the door come crashing down on his head.

The next thing Ness knew he was on the couch, the door was leaning on the wall next to the doorway, and there was Pokey standing at the foot of the couch.

"Ness! You've gotta help me!!" Pokey said, a sense of fear in his voice. "Please!"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ness replied dryly.

"Oh. Come on, the door weighs what, 25 lbs?" Pokey replied sarcastically. "Now are you going to help me, or not?"

Ness let out a deep sigh before saying "What are you talking about? Help with what?"

"Um well, Picky went missing! You know my little brother! The cops had to leave to deal with the sharks in town, so I brought Picky up to see the meteor. I turned my back on him for one second . . . and he was gone!" Pokey explained nervously. "And if my parents get back before Picky and I do. Then I can honestly say: I'm screwed!" Pokey suddenly noticed Ness' mom was listening and he decided to quickly change the subject "er . . . You look very nice, as usual ma'am." Pokey tried to suppress a snicker, but he failed.

"Thank you, Pokey." She replied insincerely, obviously hearing the snicker. "Go on, Ness, you've been summoned to do someone else's dirty work for them."

"Yeah, it's just like you and my chores." Ness got up, thinking over the situation. "I don't know . . . you get away with a lot of things . . . by blaming them on me. I think it's time you faced the music."

"Oh come on! You're my bestest friend!" Pokey pleaded.

"Wow, that's sad. _I'm_ your best friend. Pokey, we're barely friends at all. But, seeing you beg makes it all worth while. Let's go!" Ness relied with a chuckle at the sight of the obese kid kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Ness, don't you want to change first?" Ness' mom asked, again.

Ness realized he was about to walk out of where the door formerly was with only his pajamas on. He ran upstairs embarrassed. Two minutes later he reappeared wearing the same clothes as before, he was also wielding a slightly damaged wooden bat.

"Sheesh, it's about time, Ness! Now say good bye to your mom, and let's hit the road!" Pokey yelled impatiently.

"See ya later, mom!" Ness called as he and Pokey walked out the front doorway.

As Ness and Pokey walked up the same path up the hill as before, Pokey couldn't help but wonder aloud "What's the bat for?"

As if on cue the pair was attacked by a dog with grayish unkempt fur. The dog growled, and let out a loud ear shattering howl. The dog then charged forward, Pokey began to cry, and just before the dog was able to bite Ness, he grabbed his bat, and blocked the dog with it. However the dog kept trying, the dog continued to lunge, and Ness continued to parry the attacker. Until the dog got a firm bite on the bat and yanked it out of Ness' hands.

"Aw crap!" Ness cried. Pokey hid behind Ness.

The dog once again howled incredibly loud, and charged Ness and Pokey. A split second before he reached the pair, the dog himself was tackled by another dog.

"King!" Ness cried hugging his dog, whom I forgot to bring up earlier in the story so let's just say he was under the kitchen table the whole time. "I thought we were goners, thanks buddy."

"No problem, Ness." King replied. Ness and Pokey just stared at him. "What?"

"Ness, did your dog just talk?" Pokey asked sheepishly like he was going crazy.

"Uh, I-I think so." Ness replied unsure.

"Uh, we don't have time to ponder such miniscule, irrelevant conundrums. We must make haste to the meteorites resting place to search for the inconspicuous hiding spot of my younger sibling." Pokey stated.

Translation: Uh, we don't have time to worry about such small, meaningless problems. We have to hurry to the large space rock's landing site to look for the unnoticeable hiding spot of Picky.

Ness looked at Pokey then King, then back at Pokey. "Pokey, you used a word with more then three syllables . . ." Ness said.

"That is irrelevant, we must hurry lest we not arrive home before my parental guidance units arrive at my domicile. We must locate Picky and return to my asylum at once." Pokey continued.

"Asylum? So you ARE crazy." Ness added.

"My good chap, heavens no! Hmm, how shall I say this so you'll understand? An asylum is not a word that simply means a house for mentally challenged people, but could simply mean a building of which one is protected. In this case, my house."

Ness stared at Pokey and then slapped him. "How do you feel?" Ness asked.

"I don't know . . . I guess I'm back to nor-nor . . . what's the word for the opposite of weird?" Pokey said a little dazed.

"Normal, Pokey, normal. And yes, I believe you have reverted to your normal self." Ness answered.

"Right. Oh my god! I just remembered! We've gotta find Picky! My parents are gonna be home soon!" Pokey cried suddenly remembering what they were doing. And the three of them sprinted off to the top of the hill to find Picky. "Oh, no I think I see my parents car!! OH FU-"

AN: OK chapter 3 (which is really chapter 2) is finished; this chapter was especially enjoyable to write that whole Pokey getting smart just randomly popped into my head. If anyone has any problems with this story, or ideas for some extra stuff, don't hesitate to review.


	4. Two Men and a Pokey

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this stuff

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this stuff.

AN: Ok, this is the third chapter, and Ness and Pokey still haven't reached the meteorite, so we're going to have to increase the chapter lengths. Just so you know, these chapters are about to get about twice as long . . . . Which means, yay, more work for me . . . hiss.

Earthbound, the Story!

Chapter 3: Two men, and a Pokey

Ness, Pokey and King scrambled to reach the top of the hill. Pokey was right; he did see his parent's car.

"How are we supposed to beat your parents home?" Ness yelled to Pokey.

"Didn't you hear? There's another roadblock over on the path to get from Onett to our houses." Pokey explained. "And you know the cops; they don't let anyone through their roadblocks!"

King stopped abruptly and started sniffing out the immediate area. "There's something here!" King yelled as loud as he could without breaking his concentration on a nearby bush. Suddenly a Spiteful Crow appeared from inside that exact bush.

"King watch out!" Ness cried charging at the crow.

"No, Ness, you keep going, I'll take care of this guy!" King growled loudly, attracting a few more crows, and a coil snake. Ness felt guilty of leaving his pet in such a manor.

"You heard him!" Pokey yelled in Ness' right ear, and he grabbed Ness by the arm and dragged him up to the meteor. Finally, they arrived at their destination. There before Ness was the scolding hot meteor. And just off to the side of that a small tree, with an odd little boy, blonde two or three years younger than Ness. "PICKY!" Pokey cried running over to his younger brother. Ness was fixated on his house, he hadn't seen King return home yet and was still very worried about him.

"Why'd you run off like that you coward?" Picky yelled, a sense of sarcasm was detected in his voice. "The meteor isn't scary, actually the glowing properties of this alleged space rock, is quite soothing."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Pokey whispered to Ness.

"I think I preferred you as a smart talking person." Ness replied, "Why'd I hit you again?"

Unbeknownst to Ness, that he shouldn't have slapped Pokey in the previous chapter, the true consequences of that action are soon to be revealed.

"Anyway, Mom and Dad are going to be home soon," Picky replied. "I think it's time we head home."

"Hang up a sec." Pokey stopped suddenly, trying hard to hear something.

"Pokey, don't pull a muscle, what are you doing?" Ness called, already beginning his decent back down the hill side.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like some kind of bee buzzing, or something." Pokey called back.

"I don't hear anything . . ." Ness replied, no sooner than he said that, a bright light streamed up from out of the meteor. And a small insect appeared.

"A bee I am." The insect declared in a surprisingly loud voice. "Not." It added.

"Than, what are you?" Ness questioned.

"I am a person transformed by Giygas, the cosmic destroyer. You can call me Buzz Buzz." Buzz Buzz announced. "I am from ten years in the future, and in that future, all is devastation. However all hope is not lost! There is a prophecy from the great Apple of Enlightenment that states that four heroes, three boys and one girl, are the only ones who stand a chance against the evil Giygas!"

"Apple of Enlightenment? Is that like an Apple computer or something?" Ness asked looked confused as he looked at Buzz Buzz.

". . . maybe . . ." Buzz Buzz replied annoyed. "Anyway, that's not important. What is important is that Ness, I have reason to believe that YOU are one of the chosen ones."

"Wait, ME!? A chosen one? But, how do you know? What if they just look like me? I mean this is a pretty old game, what if we both have the same sprite?" Ness yelled.

"No, I've checked around, Nintendo has used your sprite for you, and only you!" Buzz Buzz announced.

"Look, I'm not ready to take on Giygas, and ten years still isn't enough time to get ready! I-" Ness began but was interrupted by Buzz Buzz.

"I'll tag along and protect you until you find the second chosen one, but then I'll have to return to my time, and work with Dr. Andonuts Jr. to find a cure to this stupid bee thing."

"Hello!? Parents on their way home! I'm going to get grounded for eternity! HURRY UP! You guys can talk about this later!" Pokey cried and he checked to make sure his parents were still at the roadblock, and they were.

"Right! Let's go!" Ness said, "We can argue, er, discuss me being the chosen one later."

Ness, Pokey, Picky and Buzz Buzz began to run down the hill, and surprising enough, they weren't attacked by any crows, snakes or dogs along the way. Until Pokey's house was within sight that is.

"YES! There's my house, and my parents aren't home yet!" Pokey cried triumphantly, he and Picky began to run toward their house, but right before they had reached their driveway, there was a bright flash, and an odd looking man stood before them.

"My name is Starman Jr." The odd looking man boomed in a metallic voice, that seemed to carry for miles. "Ahh, there you are Buzz Buzz! How do you like the new look?"

"You vile creatures! You may have been able to neutralize me . . ." Buzz Buzz yelled in that way that you always know something bad is about to happen, and then Buzz Buzz made the mistake of continuing his sentence, "But I found the chosen one! The one who can, and WILL defeat Giygas!"

"Hmm, so that's the red capped boy? I figured you began a daycare center." The Starman mocked. "You've got no chance left, you know that right? That boy knows no PSI he could never defeat one as powerful as me!" The Starman laughed menically "Let alone, Giygas."

"PSI Shield ß!" Buzz Buzz yelled, and a glowing force field covered the four heroes. (That's everyone in the fight except the Starman Jr.).

"PSI Fire α!" The Starman yelled and a wall of flames approached the four, Pokey fell to his knees and plead to be spared. Ness decided it would be better to stand behind the shield, but he couldn't get close enough to hit the Starman with the bat. Picky however decided to try to cast (what he thought was) a magic spell.

"PSI Fire α!" Picky cried . . . nothing happened.

"Hmm, I suppose I have to do this the old fashioned way." The Starman approached Ness, held his arm up high, and swung it down full force. Ness closed his eyes awaiting his imminent doom. The instant before it made contact with Ness' skull, something threw the Starman backwards. Ness opened his eyes to see the Starman pinned backwards by King who was growling to the Starman's face. Ness could see the fear in Starman Jr.'s eyes, not something you want to show an attacking dog.

Pokey and Picky ran inside their house while they could hear King attacking the Starman right outside. "Phew, I think we're . . ." Pokey began, as if one cue Mrs. and Mr. Finch walked down stairs. "Busted." Pokey finished. Pokey's parents must have arrived home during the battle with the Starman.

As the Starman's cries of terror subsided, Ness quietly entered the Finch household with Buzz Buzz. Then he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Finch. "Err, good evening ma'am" Ness nervously nodded his head to Mrs. Finch.

"GET UP STAIRS RIGHT NOW!! THE BOTH OF YOU!!" Mrs. Finch screamed to her boys ignoring Ness completely. Pokey and Picky ran upstairs closely followed by their father, the duo ran to their room and locked the door, but Mr. Finch weighed a good 250 lbs, he simply charged the door and it toppled to the ground. Ness heard some rather loud bangs, a few crashes and a rather loud, girly scream (more likely than not, Pokey's).

Mr. Finch returned to the lower floor. "Oh, hello, Ness, I hadn't noticed you come in. But, since you're here. . ." Mr. Finch began, and paused, trying to find the words to say what was on his mind. "I would like it if you and your family moved out soon." He stated rather rudely "I've loaned your father so much money, my family lives in poverty! I must have loaned your father a grand total of a hundred thousand dollars." Then he added quietly "Or less."

Ness was thinking of a snappy response such as 'Your mother' but was interrupted by a scream of sheer terror. "**AHHHHH! GET IT OFF! I THINK IT'S A DUNG BEETLE! IT'LL SUCK MY BRAIN OUT THROUGH MY EYES! AHHHHH!**" Mrs. Finch screamed at the top of her lungs. It took Ness a moment to regain his train of thought, and then he realized Buzz Buzz decided to take a break on Mrs. Finch's head. The ugly old hag took a swat at the poor innocent creature with her purse. The bee was knocked off her head and landed on the floor, and Mrs. Finch was also dazed a bit.

Ness ran over to Buzz Buzz. "I was much . . . weaker than I used to be." Buzz Buzz was bleeding a bit and had difficulty speaking. "I think . . . I should tell you all . . . that I can. The . . . only way to defeat Giygas . . . is to record the . . . melody he knew as a child. It is . . . what subdued him last time. The song . . . has been broken into . . . eight segments. Each segment . . . is in one of eight "Your . . . Sanctuaries." Each . . . sanctuary is guarded by a monster but these . . . monsters were against Giygas when they were . . . brought to the sanctuaries . . . . But Giygas has no doubt . . . turned the guardians into . . . loyal servants . . . . You must travel to all . . . eight and record the music there . . . once all eight have been recorded . . . you will gain the power to . . . defeat Giygas . . . . Ohh, I'm fading fast . . . . The first "Your Sanctuary" is just north of Onett, in a place called . . . Giant Step . . . . I-I may have enough energy to repeat . . . what I just told . . . you if I must . . ." Buzz Buzz explained with major difficulty.

"No, I've just got one question: How do you know all this? About the song and how it is what defeated Giygas last time?"

"Because . . . I was the one who . . . defeated him . . . . My human name . . . is . . . Nin- . . . Ninten . . . . I broke the song apart . . . so . . . Giygas . . . couldn't . . . erase it . . . as was . . . his goal the past . . . few . . . years . . ."

"Why did breaking the song help?" Ness asked.

"The only . . . way to use . . . the song pro- . . . properly . . . or to erase it . . . is to have . . . the . . . entire . . . song . . . . And one last thing . . . if you feel yourself, or . . . your friends are . . . getting weak just whisper . . . Life up α . . . don't waste your . . . power . . . on me . . . I'm already . . . gone . . ." Buzz Buzz said. It was the last thing Buzz Buzz would ever say.

"Buzz Buzz?" Ness asked a tear in his eye. No response. "Buzz Buzz!" Then Buzz Buzz faded away, literally.

"GRR!" Ness cried a loud, turning to Mrs. Finch "YOU DID THIS!" He pointed his finger angrily at Mrs. Finch. Suddenly a huge shockwave exploded out of Ness hand blowing him backward and blowing Mrs. Finch right into the wall. Ness fainted.

When Ness awoke he found himself in his bed, he looked outside, it was daytime. Did that happen, or was it a dream? Ness sat in bed for a moment, that couldn't have happened he thought thinking about what happened, it was physically impossible for his hand to . . . explode . . . and still be in one piece on his wrist.

Ness got out of bed and noticed he was still dressed. But he went to sleep in his pajamas. Ness walked downstairs, and found King lying on the ground; he had several wounds Ness had not noticed. But King had talked last night. It was so confusing Ness could only think of one way to answer it all.

"King, did, did we really go out to help Pokey last night?" Ness asked a nervous. "Or, was it all a dream?" King just stared at him for a second.

"It was no dream, Ness, you don't think I got these peak marks from watching TV do you?"

Ness thought a second. "I guess not." He sighed. "I wish I could help you with those cuts," Ness said putting his hands over one of the cuts, it miraculously healed right in front of Ness' eyes. "What did Buzz Buzz tell me last night? Life up α?" All of Kings cuts seemed to vanish in an instant.

King got up and licked Ness "Thanks buddy, but, I can't come with you any more, I think I should just wait here."

"It's OK, I need to go find two boys and a girl I assume that they are all human." Ness chuckled. But healing King gave him an empty feeling in his stomach and he longed for some steak. "Hey, did mom make any steak today?"

"Yes she did" replied a voice from behind Ness, it was his mom. "Did you want some?"

"Of course! I never turn down steak!" Ness cried happily, as his mom gave him a plate of steak. Ness grabbed it and polished it off in as little as five bites. Feeling back to his old self, Ness grabbed his back pack. "Mom, I think I'm going to have to go out for a while . . . I-" Ness didn't really know how to tell his mother that he was leaving for an adventure to save the universe from devastation.

"You're going off to do something very important, aren't you?" Ness' mom asked

"Uh, yeah, it's really important, and I don't have much of a choice." Ness replied.

"Go on, and don't forget to call me periodically." Ness' mom replied. Ness gave her a hug and a kiss. Ness reached for the door knob but before he could leave, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." Ness called to his mother running to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello, son! So headed off to some big adventure huh?" Ness thought 'how'd he know already? I just figured it out a second ago myself.' "Well, don't forget to call me now and then on your adventure. I feel like such a hero! Well, the father of a hero anyway. Ha Ha Ha. Anyway, you should call me now and then during your adventures, I'm pretty much bored to tears up here in Winters. I'll also periodically give money to your bank account, oh, speaking of which I added 20 to your bank account. Taking away what you've spent you should now have . . . 20 in your bank account. You have your ATM card, right? Oh, stupid question, you always have your ATM card. So if you call me I'll keep a record of your adventure on my laptop. You're such a responsible young man, just like I was! Think of it as saving your game. Well, good bye for now son." Ness' father said through the phone followed by a click and then the repeated beeping indicating that the call is over.

Ness once again headed out the (after hanging up the receiver, and making sure he wasn't in his pajamas). "Bye mom!" He called then left the house.

He wasn't long on the road before he got ambushed by a Stray Dog and a Coil Snake, Ness knew he could take both of them one on one, but he didn't think he could take them both alone. Luckily for him both the snake and the dog lunged at him at the same time, they ended up biting each other, killing them both.

"Hmm, that was, easy." Ness continued down the path another Coil snake attacked, this time solo. Ness wound up his bat and swung hard. The coil snake however, being low to the ground, was not an easy target. Ness missed. The coil snake lunged at Ness and bit him hard on the nose. Ness shook him off and swung the bat vertically this time, it came crashing down, smacking the snake right on the head, the snake was dead.

Ness continued down the path like nothing happened, all the dogs, snakes and crows were now afraid of Ness, after seeing what he was made of. Ness made it back to Onett without further trouble, although the trouble was just beginning. Ness saw a bunch of guys in black suits with stupid cardboard cutouts on their heads made to look like a shark's dorsal fin. They were the shark gang. One guy noticed Ness looking at him.

"What are you looking at!?" The shark called. Attracting the attention of another two or three sharks.

"Uhh, n-nothing" Ness stammered trying not to get in a fight with four guys each a couple years older than Ness. But it was too late, the sharks were already angry. Ness knew he couldn't outrun the sharks but he gave it a try, he turned around and bolted seeing the library he tried to get there before the sharks could rip him to shreds.

"He's getting away!" "Faster!" "We've almost got him!" Ness could hear them calling from behind him. Ness ran into the library and looked for a hiding place he saw the check out counter and ducked behind it.

The sharks ran in after him and looked around the entrance, but upon not seeing Ness anywhere, "I don't know where he went, this library is huge, he could be anywhere." One shark said to another.

"Very well." The other shark replied, "I have an idea, follow me." The sharks left the library.

"Excuse me, young man?" The librarian working the desk said to Ness "They're gone."

"Thanks, do you happen to have a book about . . . uhh, what was it called . . . oh yeah! Giant Step?" Ness asked getting out from behind the desk.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't know, if you have a library card you can go check it out." The Librarian stated. Then it hit Ness, he forgot his library card, seeing his face, the librarian knew he didn't have his card. "No card? Well, I heard that Giant Step has an entrance that the mayor closed off, due to Frank, the head shark, he trashed something to do with the entrance or something like that."

"Thanks, I guess I'd better get going than." Ness said as he got up to leave. "I want to have a talk with this Frank."

"Wait. I'll give you something that might help, here's a map of Eagleland, it has Onett, Twoson and a bunch of other places!" The Librarian said. "And if you need help finding Frank he's located right behind the arcade.

"Say, do you have a phone by any chance?" Ness asked.

"Yes, we have a pay phone right over there." The Librarian said pointing to a green phone that was located right next to the door.

"Thanks." Ness said back, than inserted a dollar into the machine. Ness dialed his father's number.

"Hi, Ness! I've added 47 to your bank account, taking away what you've spent, you should now have 67 in the bank. What did you need, son?" Ness' dad's voice said coming through the phone.

"I wanted you to record my adventure just like you said you would." Ness replied.

"Of course I will, you know I was also thinking of hitting the hay for the night." Ness' dad responded.

"Dad, it's 11 o' clock AM." Ness replied.

Ness' dad kept on talking however as if it were already after dinner. "There all done. We're a great team aren't we, son? Well you should probably turn the power off instead of just pressing reset. Good night, son."


	5. Frankystein's Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own an of this, Nintendo beat me to it

Disclaimer: I don't own an of this, Nintendo beat me to it.

AN: In that last chapter when Ness' dad said he added 47 to Ness' bank, I actually wrote 47 dollars, but I used the symbol (Shift and 4) upon further investigation I noticed that the symbol did not appear. Just an FYI.

Earthbound, the Story!

Chapter 4: Frankystein's Monster

Ness hung up the phone, and cracked the door open, he could see two sharks waiting there for him. Ness closed the door and started pacing back and forth.

"You know the sharks are only bullies, they won't hurt you too much." The librarian told Ness. This was good news to hear, but in the current condition it was still two on one and Ness didn't feel in the mood to get an atomic wedgie.

"I guess I have no choice," Ness stated with a sigh. "Unless there's a backdoor?"

"Nope, sorry." The librarian said. "It's a bit of a fire hazard, but…"

"It's ok, I guess I just have to go face the music…" Ness thought out loud, and after gathering every ounce of courage he had, Ness walked out the door of the library only to find it wasn't two sharks waiting for him, but more like seven or eight. Ness couldn't move, he was petrified with fear…and then, everything went black.

"Ness…Ness!" A voice echoed in the back of Ness' head. "Ness, are you ok? It seems you got your head handed to you! But you can't give up! You have to try. Do you think you can still fight?"

"I-I don't know." Ness replied without thinking. "But, I'll try!" Suddenly Ness realized he was back in his house, in his bed. Ness had to pause for a second to figure out if what had just happened, really happened, when he realized he still had the Town Map, he realized it couldn't have been a dream.

"Ok, sharks." Ness thought, "It's ON!" Ness grabbed his backpack, grabbed a few shirts, and a couple pairs of shorts, he grabbed his lucky yo-yo and hurried down stairs. In the kitchen he found his mom, she made a whole steak, just for Ness. Ness didn't bother eat it now, he wasn't too hungry, so he shoved it in a bag and into his backpack in a separate pocket from everything else.

"Honey, are you feeling ok?" Ness' mom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied. "But I have to hurry, those sharks are in for it now!" He muttered that under his breath, he wasn't sure how his mother would take it if she found out Ness was going to take on a whole gang of bullies by himself. Ness ran over to the door, when he thought of one last thing. "Hey, mom, when did we fix the door?"

"Oh, it was easy to fix, I just screwed the door hinges back into the wall." His mother replied. Ness looked it over, then continued out the door, as he approached the end of his driveway some strange blonde man appeared to float down from the sky.

"Hello there!" The strange man said. "I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself! Photos are a great way to bring back all the good memories! Now say: FUZZY PICKLES!" Ness held up a peace sign. And the strange man took the picture. "Ah, what a nice photo, it will always bring back the fondest of memories!" And with that the strange man floated back up to the sky.

"Uhh, ok…?" Ness thought and continued down the path to Onett. As soon as he arrived, two sharks noticed him.

"Ha! He's back! What's the matter? Didn't get enough of a beating be-" The first shark taunted, but before he could finish, Ness ran up to him and tackled him, then he proceeded to beat the living crap out of the guy with three consecutive hits to the head a strong punch to the stomach, and a hard kick in the…well the place you really don't want to be kicked. The other shark just looked at Ness, pushed him off of the first shark, and carried his buddy to the hospital.

Ness began to walk down to the arcade, passing by two more sharks, one was looking for trouble so Ness had to teach him a lesson the hard way…the very hard way. Ness reached the arcade, as the second shark was taken to the hospital, leaving a thin trail of blood behind. Ness reached for the doorknob when a shark was flung out of the window of the arcade.

Ness didn't give it much thought, upon entering the arcade, he noticed that there were only two sharks inside. One was sleeping by the back exit, and the other was playing Donkey Kong, Ness assumed he was the one who threw the other guy out the window. Ness walked up to the Donkey Kong machine.

"Who's in charge here?" Ness asked. The shark didn't pay him any attention. "Hello!? I said who's in charge!" Ness demanded an answer, but didn't appear to be getting one. So he took out his bat and smashed the videogame.

"Now why would you do that?" The shark said without taking his gaze off the broken machine. "You don't want to get beaten up do you?"

"I'm not the one who should be worrying about that! The only thing stopping me from beating you up is the fact that I need to know where your boss is." Ness replied angrily.

"Who Frank? You're going to take on Frank?" The shark replied. "You won't stand a chance.

"I could and I will. But, if you don't want to tell me where he is I could beat the information out of you!" Ness said rising his voice.

"He's in the back of the arcade through the door over there." The shark replied nonchalantly. "But, I'm telling you, Frank has some crazy machine he intends to use on anyone who wants to try and take him out!"

"Hmm, why are you telling this to me?" Ness asked.

"Because, I'm not really one of the sharks, I'm just trying to help and get the arcade back, I'll explain more later. But for now, if you really are going to go through with this, then I'm going to help you! Ok? That machine of Frank's, it uses a whole lot of energy, so much in fact that it can't attack you too frequently without over heating, so it won't be able to do any continuous attacks or anything like that, got it?" The shark imposter explained. "Hurry! Go now!"

"So why'd you throw that guy out the window?" Ness asked

"He figured out that I wasn't really a shark." He replied, "But you're wasting time hurry up!"

Ness tiptoed over to the door trying not to wake up the other shark, but after realizing the shark was blocking the exit, Ness kicked him to wake him up, and then knocked him out with one good swing of his bat. After moving the unconscious body aside, Ness opened the back door to see a strong blonde man. He looked very muscular, and held knives in each hand. He was standing in a field of grass which was fenced in with a wooden fence. Next to him was some kind machine, which in reality resembled a garbage can.

"…I'm Frank, and you are?" Frank said upon noticing Ness. Ness was silent, "Oh come on, can't you at least say your name?" When Ness again said nothing, Frank got angry, and threw one of his knives at Ness; Ness tried to jump out of the way but ended up getting stabbed in the right shin. Ness withdrew the blade and he and Frank threw the blade that they held at one another. Frank hit Ness in the left shoulder, Ness however, who had never thrown a knife before, missed completely. Ness had actually thrown the knife out of the fenced in gate.

"Life up α." Ness called, his wounds healing and the knife falling to the ground. Ness picked it up, and threw it, having time to aim this time, he came much closer to hitting Frank, but still couldn't make contact, the knife hit the fence and fell to Frank's feet. Frank bent over to pick it up, but Ness ran over and smacked him with his bat first. The sudden blow knocked Frank off his feet for a second, and Ness grabbed the knife. Before Ness could use the knife to stab Frank, he was hit in the back by something hard, causing Ness to drop the knife.

"Heh, heh, heh." Frank laughed. "Fail-Proof Frank, that's what they call me. And now, you're going to see why! You may have been able to stop me, but you won't be able to stop my robot! Frankystein mark II!" Frank laughed some more.

The robot threw another punch, hitting Ness in the back of the head, causing him to fall over. Ness looked at Frank who was laughing so hard he was having what appeared to be a muscle spasm, in every single muscle. But Ness knew what Frank was up to, Frank was trying to distract Ness, so his robot could cool down and throw another punch at him.

Ness ignored Frank, and looked down, the knife was right there, Ness picked it up and turned around. Ness charged at the robot and shoved the knife right into its head. All this accomplished, was making a hole in the robots head, the robot punched Ness again right in the stomach, and Ness was thrown back into a wall. Ness looked around, someone had to be controlling the robot. Frank was just the distraction, it couldn't have been him. Before Ness could find anyone the robot threw another punch, this time however, Ness avoided it. The robot gave off a loud sound and a huge puff of smoke shot out from behind it. The robot then charged at Ness, full speed. It tore right through him.

"Life…up…α" Ness muttered, and his injuries faded away. Now Ness was angry, the robot tried to charge him again, but this time, Ness jumped over it, grabbed the knife and yanked it out. The knife had cut threw one of Frankystein's wires, as it began to spin around wildly, it began to lose control. The robot plowed through Ness another time and threw three consecutive punches, before the third punch hit Ness, however, the robot sputtered, then came to a halt.

"Fail-Proof Frank, is now just Failure Frank." Frank sighed "And it's all because you don't know when to call it quits. The Frankystein over heated. This is the first time I've ever been defeated."

"But wait, if that's true…then why is this the Frankystein Mark II? Instead of Mark I?" Ness asked.

"Because Mark I was stolen yesterday by some portly fellow, Mark I never over heated. I just didn't have any time to remake it, so I just threw this together." Frank explained.

"Portly fellow?" Ness repeated. "What portly fellow? What'd he look like?"

"Uhh, your age, about your height, blonde." Frank answered.

"…Pokey…" Ness thought to himself…

Meanwhile

"MWA HA HA HA HA! If you like living here so much, then you'll absolutely love _MY_ house, it's over in Peaceful Rest Valley." Pokey exclaimed while running through a nearby town with a sack over his shoulder. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing, we'll sacrifice you quick and painless, Paula. And there's nothing Ness can do about it! MWA HA HA HA HA!"

Yep, that's the end of that chapter, I planned on having this chapter be longer, but I decided it would be easier to end it here. Mostly because I'm lazy. Hey! You're lucky I added anything after the Frankystein was defeated. I almost ended it there! So count your blessings!

And as an added note, I'm thinking of throwing in a few cameos of myself and maybe if you want, I could add in one of you, just review my story and tell me that you want to be in it.

Ah, the stupid last minute things I think of just to get reviews, it brings a tear to my eye, oh wait no that's my new contact lens. Oh yeah one last thing, does anyone know why it keeps giving my 2 disclaimer messages? I know I only typed it once, trust me I checked, if not this chapter check the others. And while you're there review them!


	6. Hectic Hotel

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.

…Can it be true? No, it couldn't be, could it? Am I actually…updating?

Earthbound, the Story!

Chapter 5: Hectic Hotel

"So I heard you broke into that shack by the cave entrance to Giant's Step." Ness said, then paused and continued with, "And because of you, they locked the shack and now I can't get through."

"Where'd you hear that?" Franky asked.

"The librarian told me right before your gang members beat me up." Ness replied.

"Well, it's better this way. That cave was full to bursting with monsters! Why would a kid like you want to get in there anyway?" Franky replied nonchalantly.

"It's a long story." Ness replied.

"How long could it be, this is only the fifth chapter." Franky asked.

"Well, I'll make it as brief as I can, it all started when that…" Ness began.

"Ok, you were right, I don't wanna hear it. Just go to Mayor Pickle or whatever his name is, tell him the sharks are no more, and he should open the door to the shack. Or at least give you the key." Franky replied.

"Ok then…um…bye…" Ness said waving his hand at Frank.

"Hang on! One last thing! If you ever need anything, come on back and I'll do what I can." Replied Franky.

"Hmm, well, I could use some help on my quest! You wanna join me? You're pretty strong, and the talking bee that came out of the magical meteorite told me I'd need the help of two boys and a girl to stop Giygas from destroying the universe." Ness paused waiting for a reply, then realized that what he just said made him sound insane.

"Actually, I was planning on getting a burger. But, good luck with your quest." Franky answered with a shrug. "I'll be praying for your safe return. And remember, anyone who beats me, isn't allowed to lose!"

"…Oh. Well thanks…I guess I should go talk to Mayor Pickle…er I mean Pirkle." Ness said, mostly to himself. "See you later, Frank."

Ness tipped his hat, and turned back toward the arcade, limping a little from the previous fight.

Ness opened the door to the arcade to find it empty with the exception of a single shark, (the one that was thrown out the window prior to the Frankystein fight). The shark had a few cuts and bruises, but he looked to be ok.

Ness walked toward the door, hoping the shark wouldn't try to engage in a fight. Much to his dismay, the shark ran up to Ness.

"Yeah?" He cried trying to sound intimidating, but failing…Ness could hear a sense of shakiness in his voice. But after thinking about it, Ness decided the sharks had been through too much today, so Ness ignored the shark and continued to walk out the arcade's front door.

Ness didn't really notice until now, but his legs were starting to really hurt from his fight with the robot. He did not want to get in any more fights for a while. In fact, Ness didn't really want to go straight to Mayor Pirkle, first, he needed a rest.

Ness wasn't particularly picky, but he did not want to sleep on a bench by the sidewalk and risk getting mugged, despite the fact, he had nothing of value on him.

"I need to go home and take a nap…" Ness muttered to himself. But he soon found out that the short walk home would prove to be quite a chore, as each step he took hurt like someone was throwing daggers into his thighs. Ness knew he couldn't make it all the way back to his house. He sat down on the first bench he could find.

"PSI…Lifeup…α." Ness muttered quietly. Nothing happened, he couldn't concentrate enough psychic power into his wounds to heal them. "Ugh. I can't concentrate…how am I supposed to get any sleep if I can't get home." Ness lay down on the bench, now he could see the building behind him. It turned out to be a hotel, "I could spare some money and stay here for a while…"

Ness picked himself up, and limped into the hotel.

"Can I help you, young man?" A man in a suit said from behind the counter asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, how much for a room?" Ness asked.

"Hmm, well, for a single, it is 50 dollars. Can you pay?" The man stated.

Then it hit Ness, he had no money. But, then it hit Ness again, his father deposited some money into Ness's bank account. Then it hit Ness a third time, he only deposited 47 dollars, he was short 3 dollars. Then it hit Ness one last time, he already had 20 dollars. Ness had enough money in the bank, he just needed to find a cash machine.

"Yeah, do you have any ATMs around?" Ness asked, and then noticed there was a door that had the words 'Automatic Teller Machine' written on a sign next to it. "Oh never mind." Ness opened the door, and winced as he accidentally banged it on his shin.

Ness limped over to the ATM and inserted his ATM card.

"Hello, and welcome to the Automatic Teller Machine." A feminine voice said, "Your account currently has 139 dollars in it. Please select a transaction." The voice was talking very slowly, or at least Ness thought it was as he quickly pressed the button labeled 'withdraw'. "Please enter the amount of the withdrawal." Ness impatiently typed in 50. "Your account has been debited 50 dollars, please take your cash." Ness grabbed the money and walked back out into the lobby.

"You got the money?" The man asked.

"Uhh, you got the room?" Ness replied.

"Show me the money." The man demanded rather rudely.

"Show me the room!" Ness demanded equally rudely.

"Oh it's right down the hall and to the right. Now pay up." The man outstretched an arm and Ness placed the 50 dollars in his hand, and limped down the hall. There were only two doors, both on the right.

"Hmm, he never told me which door it was. Well, he said it was on the right, so…here we go…" Ness grabbed the door knob and twisted.

Meanwhile out in the lobby,

The man behind the counter was busy sitting there doing nothing when he heard a door open down the hall, then there was a loud male scream, and Ness ran back into the lobby, or at least he limped as fast as he could. His face redder than a red object.

"Wrong door?" The man said.

"Wrong door." Ness replied, walking back down the hall, another door opened, and a different person screamed, this time female. And Ness reemerged.

"I thought there was a free room." Ness stated, embarrassed.

"Nope." The man replied. "I suppose you'll want your money back?"

"Screw it, I'm sleeping over here." Ness replied and sat down on the floor, using his backpack as a pillow.

At about 2:00 AM Ness woke up, he heard something, it sounded like a girl's voice. And she sounded worried.

"Hello?" Ness called, no response. Ness shrugged, assumed it was a dream and went back to sleep.

And hour later, it happened again.

"Hello? I know someone's there! What's going on?" Ness yelled.

"What's going on is you're waking everyone up!" One of the people who got to sleep in a bed tonight called out to Ness.

Ness thought about apologizing, but didn't want to make anymore noise, so he laid down and tried to convince himself that all he heard was the wind.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get back to sleep, something was trying to communicate with him, and he knew it, he just didn't know how to answer the call. He applied all the logical skills he had to answer this question.

"Let's see," he whispered, so as to not disturb the other guests. "Why can I only hear her when I'm asleep?" After a moment of intense thinking, he figured it out. "She must be calling my subconscious; I can only hear her when I'm asleep because it gets projected to me in dream form!"

Ness tried as hard as he could to concentrate on his subconscious mind, and sure enough, he heard a faint female voice.

"Ness! Ness! I'm calling out to you! My name is Paula, and I've been kidnapped! I don't know where I am, but I hear a waterfall…or that could just be a water faucet…whatever, I hear running water. Hurry, Ness! I need your help!"

Suddenly, Ness woke up. It was morning. And Ness's injuries were all healed. Ness stood up, feeling good as new. Did that really happen last night? Or was it a dream? How would Ness be able to tell? Who was this Paula? Why did Ness smell like steak sauce?

"Wait a second…steak sauce?" Ness said smelling the sticky substance in his hair. "Oh no! I forgot all about that!" Ness picked up his backpack, Ness forgot that he had put a steak in his backpack, last night when he had put his head on his backpack, he must've laid on the steak and his mom's secret sauce must've oozed out and gotten all over his face.

"Hey! It's you!" Came a voice from behind Ness, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ness turned around, it was the woman from the room on the left.

"Your little screaming last night woke me up at 3 in the morning!" The woman hollered. "What do you have to say about that?"

"It was real?" Ness called. "It was real!"

"Um, yes it was real." The woman replied with a confused look on her face. "Real life usually has events that tend to be real."

"No, I thought it was a dream…and…never mind." Ness replied with a sigh. He ran over to the front desk, no one was there so he rang the bell.

The man from yesterday emerged from behind the front desk. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um, do you have a phone I can use to call my dad?" Ness asked.

"Right here, and it's free." The man said picking up a phone, also from behind the desk. Ness grabbed the receiver and dialed his dad's number.

"Hello? Mr. Ness's Dad speaking." Ness's Father answered.

"Hey, dad. How's it going?" Ness said back into the phone.

"Fine, how's stuff going out there?"

"Well, I had kind of a rough night."

"Rough night? You're wearing steak sauce." The man from the desk interrupted.

"I deposited 72 dollars into your bank account. Taking away what you've spent you should now have 89 dollars in the bank, so anyway, why'd you call?"

"I wanted you to record my adventure so far."

"Ok…" Ness's dad replied, Ness heard his father rummaging through a desk drawer, and then scribbling something down on paper. "There all done. I was also thinking of hitting the hay for the night."

"Dad, I'm not going to sleep, I just wanted you to write down my adventure, I just woke up about 20 minutes ago." Ness corrected.

"So, do you want to continue?"

"No, I'm going to take a break for a little while, clean my face off, and change my clothes." Ness replied pulling some more steak sauce out of his hair.

"Ok, we're a great team, aren't we? Well, you should turn the power off, instead of just hitting reset, ok?"


	7. The End

Earthbound, The Story!

Announcement…

Unfortunately, I've decided to stop writing this story…I'm sure many of you have already figured that much due to my irregular updates…. Since about…2 months ago…give or take 10 months….

Okay, it's been exactly as long as it took Valve to come out with Left 4 Dead 2. (Approximately 364 days).

I'm sure many of you are disappointed. All 2 of you reading this right now.

But don't despair, I intend to try a different sort of Earthbound Story.

Due to there being no Mother 4…I myself will write a Mother 4 story…

Woo-hoo…if any of you are interested in Mother 4, then look up Mother 4, there is a fan game currently in progress, aptly named…Mother 4…whoa, shocker!

Anyway, I'm in no way affiliated with it, but if you're interested, look it up, it might be fun…and who knows, if you want to feel important, try and lend a hand…again, I have no hand in the making of the game, and this alleged story has nothing to do with it.

This is starting to sound like a commercial so, I'm just going to leave this with my new story's title:

**Mother 4: Everything on the Line**


End file.
